Top Secret files: Missile
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: During the Scandal of  Allinol biofuel we know Finn McMissile but before him there is a Finn McMahon a british police officer and later sharp detective. Rated T for safe. My take how McMissile came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint all, all rights goes to Disney Pixars. Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How it all began<p>

A sky blue Aston Marin DB5 glazes blankly at the stormy grey sky of London. Agent Finn McMissile: suave, daring, extremely brave and one of the best, brave field agent from British intelligence. Well that's what every says nowadays, they might know him as Finn McMissile, but what of Finn McMahon an honest police officer and detective. No everyone has a beginning even a spy. They might seem super cars created for espionage not all of them are destines to be a spy but each in every car can be one. You just need to find the opportunity.

"A penny in your thoughts, McMissile?" Finn turns towards the speaker of that voice and it was Dmitri Slingkiler a BMW 135i coupe surveying him with a calculating glaze. Finn flashed relaxed smile, but it seems to attract more attention to when a Lotus Exige and a Cayman S blushed beneath their fenders.

"More like a shrilling though thanks for your concern Dmitri."The Beemer took a small slip from his rosy oil and sigh as the liquid hits its mark.

"Ahh…Nothing is better than a nice chilly rose oil to refresh your engine." Finn who is not much of a drinker simply orders a non-alcoholic cocktail.

"I don't know about you but it is nice to stop being an agent for a while and be normal civilians for once." One of the agents a blue mustang with white strips too participate in the conversation.

"I don't know what's going on in your ECU but what you are saying is. You of all people wanted to have a normal life? No gadgets, no hot chicks and fight bad guys taking names doesn't appeal to you at all McMissile?"

"No it's just…never mind just forget what I said anything." The mustang looked away but a very sexy Mercedes-benz SLK AMG caught his eye. Finn kept his glaze at his drink yes sometimes it is fun and action pack to be a spy, but there are so many things he needed to give up to be one for instance his real identity.

* * *

><p>Around the 1960's century a new batch of police officers came to Scotland Yard. One of them fresh off from police academy was Finn McMahon. A pale yellow Triumph Spitfire salutes his superior a black Range rover.<p>

"McMahon I heard you passed your test with flying colors but can't you handle the practical part of the job. You will be partnered with John Smith, patrol." A dark green Triumph GT6 nodded stiffly.

"A pleasure to meet you McMahon I'm sure we can co-operate." The Range Rover smoked a cigar causing McMahon is cough a little from the smoke.

"Well what are you waiting for get moving, you don't have all day." Was that an eye roll from Smith?

"Yes sir." chorus the two cars before filing out the station. They were greeted by the busy streets of London. "Say McMahon you like football?" asked Smith after a ten minute silent interaction.

"Why do you ask?" asked Finn turning the question back to Smith. The Triumph shrugged as they stopped at an intersection.

"Well the last partner assigned to me was….very patriotic talks nothing but the Queen or the royal family."

"Oh I see…well did you hear about a football team in Germany was it Mini Ballers?"

"Ah yes they played last week against Peugeot lions! It's a shame they last it was an amazing match." Finn however was amused, maybe patrol isn't bad at all. They passed Elephant and Castle to see small G-wizes hogging five parking spaces. Smith muttered something suspiciously like tree huggers.

"Need something to unwind that window for you?" Smith glared at Finn, and then added in an undertone. 'Wise guy.' The two officers managed to negotiate the G-wizes for the other cars waiting in line for a spot.

"Tell me more about yourself McMahon. We have all day to tell stories." Finn sighed perhaps inquisitive co-workers are very common especially in police force. It's their job to know everything.

"Well. said Finn a sly smile surfaced on his front bumper. I prefer long drives at the beach, sitting on a cushion armchair with a roaring fire and of course enjoy reading." Smith actually did a double take and nearly crashed into an outdoor pub. He regains his composure before stare sternly at his new partner.

"Ha ha a riot you re McMahon. You should try standup comedy." said Smith clearly recognized Finn was humoring him. The two officers made their second time around their route.

"Say since it's your first day how about I treat you a drink tonight?" Finn was about to decline when at that moment Finn's and Smith's radio crackled into life.

"13-Adam, 14-Adam do you copy? Smith turns up the radio and began speaking to it.

"13-Adam and 14-Adam copy go right ahead."

10-14 has been spotted on 359 Ashley place. Take precaution."

"Had he or she made his move yet?" asked Finn into his radio.

"That's a negative 14-Adam still can't be hurt to be cautious."

"Well then might as well go you can't say no to this old gal." The dispatcher on the over hand muted the other channels and only focus on Smith.

"Do you want me to file a complaint to your superior and get demoted even further?" she said lightly but there was a hidden threat in her smooth tone.

"No madam we are on our way. Let's go McMahon"

* * *

><p>It was sunset when they arrived Ashley Place cozy cottages littered the place with peace. It's seems almost impossible for something wrong to go wrong in this neighborhood. Cars lounged in their front portages while kids raced each other in a mini track course.<p>

"Peaceful isn't it. Let's hope this stays for a while. An ideal place to raise kids I suppose." Finn have to agree this is peaceful maybe too peaceful.

"So Smit…"

"Call me John geez you kids these days need to loosen up a bit it's the 20th century anyway. Just one thing don't swear please."

"Fine then so John is this the waiting game for something to happen?" The Triumph pulls a copy of the Daily Telegraph from his glove box.

"Don't jinx the situation chap. Let's just hope this is a false lead." The two patrol cars parked nearby the neighborhood. Finn however had his eyes scan the community for any movement. It was nearly an hour since they arrives even Smith who worked for the force for many years lost all patience.

"I guess it's a mistake I mean nothing is happening." Finn on the other hand felt a slight tugging in his wheel axle. Sort of like a gut feeling, like something is going to happen." The suddenly shots rang out the quiet neighborhood. Bullets wheezed passed his side mirrors.

"Get down!" cried Smith taking cover behind a fence. Two black Porsche 911s fires their guns from the rims of their tires. Its slim design made it to fit between stokes of each tire and light enough to carry it around them. Finn scooted behind the fence with Smith. Over the racket of guns firing at the two officers Smith shouted something about they should be out of bullets by now. Sure enough gunshots stopped Finn used of his side mirrors to check if the close was clear.

Okay focus Finn how shall we go about this situation? Then one quote pop up from his memory. **"Open your eyes, train your ears, use your head. If a mind you have, then use it while you can."** The rookie officer spots a bright pink Jaguar XJR-15 in (of all places) the dead-zone or in popular slang no-man's land.

"Bollocks" swore Smith seeing the little car timidly approach the hostiles. Then an idea flows into Finn's ECU.

"John take this whatever you don't stop shooting!"

Wait! McMahon! What are yo.." Smith's suspicions were confirmed when Finn came out of cover and started dodging bullets. The pale yellow sport car spots the little pink car then out of the corner of his eye sees Smith firing every bullet accurately at the two Porsches who immediately duck to avoid the line of fire.

Finn grabbed the pink Jarguar "Gotcha! He gently covers its valuable body with his from any further harm. At the same time he shifted his attention to his right and pointed a spare gun at the two. Freeze or I will shoot!" One of them did freeze but the other one a much older model sneer and whip out a .32 caliber shotgun and pointed at Finn.

"Heads UP! cried Smith giving another revolver to Finn who caught it and fired it straight to its windshield wiper stunning the car in seconds. This is exactly what Finn needed; he pushed the girl car into Smith's save tires and tackles the Porsche with all of his might. He quickly places a parking boot on the resisting car disabling it within minutes.

Smith seeing the new kid in action only had one thing to say.

"Wow kid did you get some kind of declaration marksmanships?"

* * *

><p>an: Hello readers and writers in Cars fandom! I am not new to fanficion though I am new to this fandom…. So what do you think? Is this acceptable? Or should I continue? I have this little plot bunny by watching the movie a couple of times ( yes I** love **Disney Pixar Cars creation, the first one not so bad but Cars 2 gotta love Finn, Mator, Holley…well basically everyone who appeared aside from Doc (RIP).

Oh a small note to pairings I have been lurking around for a good few days….Holley and Mator FTW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Due to copyright issue I do not own this wonderful world of Cars.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Just another police officer<p>

"Boss, Gin and Volka have been compromised by two police officers." The car in the shadows who was looking though files growls in disappointment.

"Really I should have expected less than this. Did they actually have what I ordered? A low profile Volkswagen hands his commander a document seize envelope. Perfect at least something is going as planned. You! He barked at one of the cars sitting next to his right hand man. Keep an eye out for that police officer he seems to be an ideal candidate.

"But sir he is just a rookie. It's probably beginner's luck." The boss' expression was unreadable. "Personally I think you are underestimating the situation here. I **need **that car on our side and I don't care how you do it!"

"Yes sir." The boss smirked once more this time placing a cigar into his mouth his eyes staring at the footage of their arrest. The commander looks intently at a pale yellow Triumph Spitfire.

* * *

><p>Back to the police station as they go it has been confirmed there is a fatality. There is one car residence a cramp apartment. Where lived a small green Austin Cambridge model A40 year of 1954 Residences had complained about leaking oil outside the window. Smith was the first to react he drove towards the nearest phone booth and calls in reinforcements.<p>

"Homicidal will be there any moment. Seeing his partner still uneasy he added. Ah yes and the girl whom you saved she's fine just a little shocked that's all." That reassured his worries. _I just hope things just go back to normal._ For the past few hours both Smith and Finn were stuck doing paper work.

"Why is here so many bloody paper work? I much rather be a stereotypical police officer you know idle and eat donuts. After watching his partner working for almost an hour he gave up and shove all the paper in his drawer. Smith side glancing at Finn who was nearly done signing the paper work felt a strong tension at one particular paper he was signing. Smith rips the paper out of Finn's tires and pointed at the clock. Come on McMahon it's your first day you can work on it later."

"But si..I mean John I really should finish…" Nonetheless somehow Smith did dragged Finn to at the front door of the station. That is until it was blocked by reporters patrol officers already tried to control the endless surge of information leakers at bay. They saw Finn and rapid fire questions at him.

"Officer is it true? You saved that little Jaguar's life putting your own on the line?"

"Was this a stunt to make officers look good?" another female reporter pushed another reporter harshly.

"How is your investigation going on with the shooting down Ashley Place?"

"So what was it like? Did you get a promotion?"

"Whoa people slow down ." A black Range Rover came forward effectively blocking Finn and Smith. Finn was gratefully for a sudden shift of attention but Smith on the other hand pushed Finn forward.

"Let the kid get his publicity he arrested those crocks single handy." The Range Rover answered some questions regarding the shooting. At the same time muttered:

"Say Smith how about I handle this while you and McMahon leave for the night. I'm sure patrol the streets is very tiring. I'll even extend the paper work due date." Smith narrows his eyes there is indeed something odd about this picture. First he got almost fired due to a case in Vic and got demoted back to patrol.

* * *

><p>If Finn could put it truthfully he got to say V8 Vantage is probably…"Down the hole!" Bellow a Ford mustang chugging down a barrel full of oil. The nosiest pub he ever been given or taken he even had attend a pub. The Spitfire retreated to the quietest corner in the pub. Smith though enjoyed the livelihood in the atmosphere.<p>

"Oh right now this is what I am talking about. Too bad today is not Friday, there is usually some live entertainment."

"What kind of entertainment?" Finn asked slipping his cockatiel drink.

"Well you know live singers, show gals, sometimes Jazz music and if we are lucky enough some tires beating."

"Some great officer you are." Finn was cheeky enough to say. Smith waved his hand for more beer.

"Well come on McMahon the night is young and so are you! I'm sure some gals here will be happy to notice you on their cool radar." Just then a drinking contested started a Ford Mustang and an Austin Martin DB mark II. Smith chuckles at their attics.

"Act like children don't they." For once Finn silently agreed then flinched as the bar keep's gruff voice roar over the commotion.

"Oi keep you keep your knickers hidden back there!I don't want any more officers giving me trouble! Hey you what did I say about no strip poker in here?" barked an MG. The dark green Triumph was slightly drunk swig another shot down his system. _That is going to be one heck of __migraine__._ Thought Finn seeing the empty oil canisters pile growing rapidly.

"Uhm.. John I believed it is your turn to say something about yourself." Smith belched shamelessly. Swinging another shot of oil down his system. _If he keeps going like this he would need to replace his oil filer._ From where Finn lived nothing is lively in his hometown. The only time it would be this rowdy is a local festival and still none of them will drink this much. Then again his home is a small village and this is downtown.

Well…I was also the top of my class…(hiccup)…Being promoted from Traffic, Burglary, Fraud, Homicide, Vic and Arson. Then one of the cases in…(hiccup)…arson got me in a huge trouble. So they…(hiccup)…demoted me for that mistake. So..Whatever you do is..(dozes off). Smith slump to one side of his fenders and fell asleep in a dead weight. One of the bartenders started collecting empty glasses notice who Smith sighed deeply.

"Brilliant just brilliant now who is going to pay that nowl?" Finn nudged his partner with his tire, hopefully Smith will sober up and he won't have to worry about towing the poor bloke.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the outskirts of Downtown London a white import car drives calmly but prepared to take action once orders have been issued. He activates his secondary headlights. Speaking into a radio and said: "What is the status?" There has been a series of static before until it broke free and a clear voice spoke into the radio.<p>

"Agent Fynn Shatterglass we received a tip from an America spy that Scotland Yard had indeed infiltrated by the Russian Mafia." Fynn or Nozaki was skeptical.

"Where does this information came from?" Through his ear-piece he can hear those audible sounds of typing.

"From Agent Rod Redline he is a **very** reliable source." She emphasized the word 'very' Fynn though had a different translation to this positive remark. The white car passed two alleyways spotting two hostile cars coming from his right rear.

"It sounds like somebody like particular hot American muscle car." He can almost hear that blush from the other end. _Almost there._

"Good night agent." said the female technical agent with a finality with her voice.

"Good night to you too." He said turning to his pursers with nonchalant expression on the cars face he activated two shotguns both equipped with silencers. Few minutes later those cars were tagged and bagged to a one trip to prison. Not bad for a day's work.

* * *

><p>Back to the present:<p>

Finn was seen pacing around downtown London and sometimes pass Scotland Yard a dozen times. That's when he sees his partner Holley talking to the secretary in that station. _Well that is a conversation just waiting to be eavesdrop._ He puts on his best disguise a police uniform and approaches the two women confidently.

"Please let me in I just wanted to talk to the Captain." The secretary a deep blue Vauxhall Astra VXR. Her lunch just flew by because of this lady requiring clearance.

"I'll ask you again do you have an appointment." The deep purple Jaguar grits her teeth in frustration. The disguised car chuckled and too approaches the front desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked seeing an opportunity to ignore the Jaguar. Finn smile using his manufactured charm on the stressed Vauxhall Astra.

"Actually I'm here to escort Miss Evans to the Captian's office to wait. I'm deeply sorry for a last minute notice." The blue car was flustered almost sending files flying off the desk.

"Uhm..Yes of course then I'll let the Captian.."

"No it is fine I already called him myself. You got right ahead for your lunch break."

"Thank you..Detective…" she said her eyes searching for any identification attached to him.

"Davis, now run along or all the good foods are taken." The Astra took no more than a second to leave the desk leaving Finn and an unsuspecting Holley. They were a good ten feet away when Finn noticed the hard texture of a teaser gun against his side.

"Who are you?" Holley demanded softly while Finn tried his hardest to control his laughter.

"Well then Holley why did a female spy car be entering a men's loo?"

"Finn?" she whispered disengaging her teaser to see her mentor peeling off the disguise a bit to show his McMissile badge on his hood.

"Come on let's go somewhere where we can talk." The two spy cars left Scotland Yard permences and drove down the M25 to reach Surry a sophisticate town. A couple minutes later they arrived in Finn's apartment which is attached to an underground tunnel that leads where he kept all of his spy equipment.

"So Holley do enlighten me why you were you arguing in Scotland Yard." The purple sports car looked away in embarrassment.

"I..I was looking for a friend."

"A friend? Is he or she missing that is why you went to Scotland Yard?" If blushes are red then there is a certain amount of color change where her 'cheeks' are.

"No actually…I'm looking for an officer…I'm still not sure how to find him." Finn was perplexed wasn't Mator from Radiator Springs her…interest?

"Go on?" He encourages her gently though he didn't need her to elaborate more on this subject but he probably guessed it right.

"Well you see…there was one time when I was little there I was in the middle of a gun fight with four cars. I don't remember much about it though my mum did get the officer's name. He sort of saved me from being shot to death." Finn was uncomfortable of where this is going at.

"So what was his name? I'm sure you can find it in the data bases somehow." Holley shook her head and then frowns thoughtfully

"I think it was Officer McMahon…I just want to meet this brave person and thank him in person. If he wasn't there I won't be here. The odd factor it's like he disappeared from the face of the earth. I couldn't find him even with our resources." _Sorry Holley McMahon is dead..gone because of McMissile. Agent Finn McMissile won't exist if Detective Finn McMahon does._

"Ah don't worry Holley I'm sure McMahon will be happy to hear you are alive and well." She sighed then went back to her cool composure.

"Thanks Finn you always know what to say."

* * *

><p>an: Thank you for those kind words Sparkie the tiger! And yes I will keep going. About eh movie Cars 2 there is one part in the film which I think well…sad. To be honest that American agent Rod 'Torque' Redline even though it is a short scene. Probably the only American car I liked well aside from Doc Husdson.

Anyway moving on I would love to receive constructive criticism from my fellow readers. Thank you once more and see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Sorry don't own this great world of Cars

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Promotion<p>

The shooting incidence down at Ashley Place became just another case file close. It has been three days later since the shooting and so far there is hardly any life threatening situation. Seeing Smith can hardly go a few miles without driving a straight line he agreed on Finn's lunch invite.

"Sorry about that McMahon. I think I need to get that oil filer replace."

"Well here it is to that." said Finn raising a can of oil.

Smith snigger and raise his can too. "To the Queen." The other cars who also parked outside having a can of oil also raise their cans.

"To the Queen." Smith glared at the other cars. "Really what a bunch of sheep. It's sad really that this country counts on people who had done great things in the past. Everything that is done every decision is made by our 'beloved' Prime Minister and his house of Lords."At that moment both officers heard the unmistakable sound of a heavy duty Range Rover.

"What do you want Captain? Is it another stake of paper work waiting for us in the station?" The Range rover on the other hand parks at their table and waved for a waitress.

"Some unleaded oil please. After the waitress left to complete his order he then faces his frame to Smith. Look I know we got on the wrong foot years ago but orders are orders. I can't be expecting to disobey them." He wheel his way to the new rookie. "Say McMahon the word at the streets you help anyone who need it. Keep it up maybe the DA will promote you." Smith starts his engine and gestured Finn to do the same.

"Ah no Edward you are not going to do that same trick again without getting caught. Come on Finn." The Captian starts his engine after playing a few shrilling on the table.

"Come on McMahon don't tell me you enjoyed helping old ladies cross the street." If it wasn't for John's sudden revelations regarding about their captain he would have taken the bait.

"No it's perfectly fine. Besides he added with a serious tone. Besides there is more paper work to be done."

"Ah come on McMahon we just have our break." complained Smith completely ignoring the fact the captain is here. Raising an eye frame Finn zipped off with Smith at his heels.

"How about a little race?" asked Smith as they were out of earshot from the captain.

"Why?" The Triumph grinned widely.

"Because…Last one there is a stinky lorry!" With that Smith turned right who knew London better than him. The younger pale yellow sport car accepted the challenge and begins to follow the other Triumph. Little did he know someone there is watching them in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Different place:<p>

"What? What do you mean…Yes I know but I tried…what demote him? He is already in the lowest ranks…Yes..but how can..Yes I understand the circumstances…alright..Send a couple down here…Fair enough it can get motivated and provide him an excuse to accept the promotion. Yes..I'll make sure of that…Goodbye."

The car drops the line and faces his grand window. The car draped in black reaches is drawer for a cigar. He lights with his tire he smoke on it for a few seconds giving stimulants time to enter his intake system.

"What is that boss thinking? Convicting that car to join for our cause is like asking baby car to write at the age of two."He snaps out of his stupor and focused on the task at hand: practicing his act for the reporters during the promotion and press conference. On the other side of the continent one plotting cat plays chess with himself. After having that telephone conversation he moves his chess pieces strategically. In the end it was between couples of his pawns on the discarded pile. On the other hand the white pieces also suffer the same loss. His goal is the white king the tire grabs the piece and begins to turn it over with his trends.

"Finn McMahon you are the crucial player in this war either join us or else… this will happens to everyone you know." A slim wheel moves his black pawns and takes out one of the white's rook.

* * *

><p>Not so far from the bank of England Fynn Shatterglass wearing disguise as normal civilian spoke into his headset once more."So did the boys start talking yet? Fynn asked glazing and admiring at Big Bentley.<p>

"Not yet but they are quiet for some time. Stay frosty agent." The spy agent chuckled.

"Only for you..Say any news from the scouting department. Our specs are running low on spies, are you sure that the academy didn't pick anyone up and didn't inform me?" Some more sounds of scrolling can be hear though the headset.

"That's a negative agent, but I'm detecting two cars in high speed. Hmm..it seems like a harmless race…Wait a moment. She zoomed in the map and saw three cars heading the same direction. There are three ghosts going straight towards London Bridge. And it looks like it's going after an officer."

"I need more a bit Intel then that. Do you have any ideas what these cars are capable of?" More of those annoying typing sounds can be heard.

"Wait one of them passed the second car and a street camera. Hold on….Holy Benz these guys are going at least 80 mph/h and they are just Austin Maxis!" A white car race off towards the commotion overtaking each car in his way.

"I'm on to it somehow alert the car ahead of them. It has to be the Mafia."

"Got it." She muted her microphone then starts running diagnoses on the radio hoping to get a signal. After a moment or so her monitor gave her the channel to punch in and the officer's radio code. The technical supporter added another microphone this time a voice changer.

"Adam-14 do you read me?"

"This is Adam-14 reading you loud and clear Ms Robertson. What's the situation going on in Scotland Yard? " The technician hesitated to answer the channel she has is a rookie's. _Well like they all say 'beggars can't be choosers.' _She regains some of her professionalism from being a radio operator. _How should she tell him? A robbery? His partner is in danger or just a straight up lie?_

"Adam-14..code.." Three Austin Maxis came out nowhere and overtakes him never stopping at the intersection.

"Oi! Watch it kid! The sudden disturbance got the rookie officer chasing down his first car chase.

"Hold on Ms Robertson I have three cars to catch." activating his sirens as he said it. The spy technician tried to regain contact with Adam-14 but failed. Something is jamming her signal of any alternative way of communicating. The silver-grey E-Type Jaguar watched hopelessly as 'Adam-14' took off where the cars are heading.

"Guys we got a tailgater behind us…" His buddy however snorted.

"Aw come on Fred we got those sweet stuff from the boss himself. If he did give us any trouble…" cocking his gun as he said it. We can finish him off." The third car cocky added.

"I even bet he can't get to us at the station." The officer behind them watched in vain as those three cars speeded off. Maybe thinking of justice will be taking a raincheck. The gap between them lengthens as the little Triumph Spitfire willed his engine to go faster. He revved his 4-cylinder engine to keep up with three cars who are 'strangely' faster than him. _That's impossible! How can this be!_

"There's got to be a way around all of this traffic." muttered the rookie officer as he passed workers constructing a new building. Eyeing the ramp warily then glance at the direction where the three cars are heading. _After this is all over I would absolutely need new suspension, stocks, bearings, springs and a nice trip to the hospital._

* * *

><p>The busy streets of London kept Fynn on the edge. Downtown could be unpredictable to cars backing out of parking spaces, random crossings of children and worse off outdoor cafés.<p>

"Blast this!" he swears angrily as he slams on the brakes once again. Again he makes another detour and so far no answer from his technical support. Abruptly he weaved in and out of cars never leaving his eyes off the three cars.

"Move out of the way! he shouted. Then out of the blue the sun was blocked by a huge object. A kid car looks up and exclaims: Look mom! A flying car!" Up in the air Finn fought his eyes as they were threaten to close in freight. _Come on McMahon it was your idea. _The car braced for the impact as his tires hits the welcoming road the front suspension shudders it made its first contact with the ground. Sparks flew as his aluminum body was forced down low on the ground. The slightly injured sports car groan as pain shot up from his suspensions. He tried drive off like it was nothing but he couldn't. The Triumph winced it seems not only his suspension are shot.

Ahead of all the traffic another Triumph kept increasing the gab oblivious of what's going on behind him. _Ha so much of a race. These youngsters sure need some extra juice_. He slows down but just fast enough to keep the gap between him and McMahon. He was only a few blocks away from Scotland Yard he glanced at the main streets which was flooded with cars. _Maybe a few short cuts._ He made his way zipping though alleyways and occasionally hitting dead ends. _Hey that wasn't there a few weeks ago. _

":Well..well..well what do we have here Fred?"

"I donno but it seems like we got ourselves a rook." said the other Austin Maxis cocking a gun and aiming it straight at Smith's hood.

"What do you guys want?" Fred was about to shoot until another shot rang out.

"Hold it right there Hammond and Gearson." A white Toyota 2000GT came out of the shadows welding dual pistols and aiming at it straight at the two Austin Maxis. "Where's your third friend?" Hammond grinned.

"You find out soon enough." Then a quite ide of an engine alerted Smith squinted faintly a dim outline of a car.

"Nozaki? Is that you?" Fynn's eyes flicker to see Smith.

"Oh hi John nice to see you tied up in this mess." he replied sarcasm dripping on his tone. A silent shot was all Smith heard before dropping dead on the ground. Three more shots came and both hits the two reminding Austin Maxis and Nozaki slumped on to one side leaking oil.

Somewhere high above them on Austin Maxis rendezvous with his fellow sniper. "So Black why are we here? Shouldn't we-"

"- Look here kid I know you just join our organization, but you must understand- The black Mercedes pulls out a .50 caliber Alaskan from his glove box and aimed it straight at the smaller car's hood. "- sacrifices are necessary.."

The bullet travels in high velocity penetrating though the aluminum hood straight to his weak engine." The small hatchback falls to one side, oil leaked the underside of the ruined oil system. Black grabs something heavy from behind and pushes a jack from his trunk retrieves both bullet and casting from the car. The only thing left on the scene is a dead car killed in a single shot the expression of the victim is his eyes. The same look of terror as Austin Cambridge shooting.

* * *

><p>an: should I stop? Of course not!

* * *

><p>The rookie officer woke up with the sounds of hushed voices and soft weeping of heart monitors. A pair of blue eyes squinted in the darkness his vision improved tubes stuck out here and there from his body panels. He cringed as sharp pain travels from his suspension to his chassis. Not only his suspensions are shot but nothing is complete with a hood ache.<p>

"Ngngh..Where am I?" The green wall weaved in and out then a white BMW materialized from the green wall which is actually curtains.

"Hello Mr McMahaon I'm Doctor Josef-Popp and currently you are at RR Phantom hospital." He parks next to his patient and wheels his clipboard to him. "How are you feeling ?" The yellow car turns one of tires and biting the inside of his cheek as pain flared up again.

"Uhm..I'm feeling kind of stiff, a major hood ache, a bit tired and sharp pains at the front suspensions."

The doctor nodded joiting few notes. "Yes that's normal. Anything else?" The little sports car shook his head a little every now and then he would see stars. The German car straighten up on his rear axle and adjust the I.V attached to Finn's underside.

"Let's talk about the damages shall we?"

"Damages? Oh you mean.." The beamer scans his list of observation and parts needed.

"Overall you are in a pretty bad shape we have to stabilized your rear axle Your suspension will need to be replaced…shock absorbers are well..shot…you bended your front control arms around 50 degrees and last but not least your steering linkage requires surgery." He looks up from his clipboard and stares sternly at the spitfire.

"What in the name of bloody Ford were you thinking?" The younger car smiled sheepishly.

"So Dr Josef-Popp when could my surgery can be schedule?" The doctor consults his notebook flipping a few pages then patting one tire one page.

"How about June 6th? That's the earliest date I can book."

"Thanks doctor." The white BMW shakes his hood before exiting. A nurse came though pushing a little table of medication. He said thanks as the nurse gave him a straw with oil-medicated canister. The nurse a rather open-minded car lets him tune in the radio since she had taken a fancy to the younger car.

"We are here live on scene to report a tragedy. Patrol Officer John Smith long standing officer in Scotland Yard was found dead on a dark alley by London city clinics. Also three more deaths all of them are Austin Maxis and there is another oil spill. Reports say this was made by a car that is heavy injured there are no witnesses to say who or why did this murder commit this heinous crime. Forensics had tested the oils of the three Austin Maxis and they found odd concentration of nitrous oxide in there fuel system. Captain Edward Rover will be in charge of this investigation with his own team of detectives… Now let's please take a moment of silence for Officer John Smith.." Finn couldn't believed his ears..Smith is dead cause by three cars of Austin Maxis. _Wait a moment three…_ The green curtains were parted again and this time a black Range Rover.

"Say kid it's about time you woken up. You know the DA wanted to promote you and so here I am." _Can't be a coincidence..wouldn't?_

* * *

><p>an: Sorry guys I do have a habit of killing a character off in my stories, but don't worry I give you a warning if a main character does get killed. Also let's be honest here I'm not very good at English especially ones with British accents. Oh and please tell me if it is a bit rough. Many thanks to Sparkie the Tiger and a new reviewer ExtremePenguin!

Thank's for reading!

P.S don't forget to R&R fanfic writers eat those as candy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disney Pixar owns Cars and Cars 2, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Traffic<p>

Now official discharged from the hospital after the doctors there made sure that Finn is well enough to resume his duty as a police officer. They tested his suspensions settings over and over again the doctor who had a sneaking suspicion that his patient will tried that again. Instead of giving him the same stock suspensions he had given him rallying suspensions. Though he had charge a little bit extra for the trouble of getting them but the spitfire was already experimenting with the suspensions.

A couple months later the rookie officer and promoted from patrol to traffic. The commander personally greeted Finn and escorted him to his new 'desk'. "Here is the hotsheet it can help you navigate and here's your new partner Alex Sechalcuh."

"Heard all about you McMahon." A greenish Morris Minor looks up from his desk and shaking his tire with Finns. A forced smile appeared on the newcomer. "I hope your tank is ready for this. This isn't a walk in the park whatever we will be seeing."

"I'm here to learn detective." Alex nodded in approval turning to the commander.

"My, he's a determined one."

"Who's the determined one? asks another car driving towards them holding a can of caffeinated oil.

"The newly pristine detective, Finn McMahon." The captain-in-charge is an orange MG midget.

Hi, McMahon I'll will be keeping an eye on you. Heard it was the DA's commander had promoted you from patrol. I could share a bit of my wisdom out on the field today but I got paper work. It could make a nice change then in busting nitrous cars and conspiracy." The car left the office rolling to another office just opposite to this one.

"May I ask who is he?"

"Eric Dougles, Chief detective in Ad Vice."

"Why do detectives need to be so decked out?" query the younger sport car trying his hardest not to be rude.

"If you are implying he looks like a celebrity and the whole bench racing box is his audience." remarked Alex who seems to be least concern about the MG.

The commander left the office and Finn couldn't help asking. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alex didn't answer right away but then again he is still 'innocent'.

"Stick if me, kid. You'll find out. With introductions finished Alex and Finn starts their engines and drove to another office next to the commander's.

"Alright guys give our new detective a nice homecoming Detective Finn McMahon." A few tires applauded but most of them merely acknowledged he was even there. "Some of you may know. He's the officer who sent two cars who are not going to see night or day at the shooting down at Ashley Place." Finn parked next to Alex noticing stares from his peripheral vision. He couldn't tell if they were friendly or jealous. _What a perfect time to start a day._ "So I partnered McMahon with everyone's go to car Alex Sechalcuh. Laughter rang though the office.

"Hope you don't mind work McMahon, Sechalcuh sure like to crash a lot-'

"-This is why we have partners, right?" bantered Alex giving the car diagonally from him a dignified look.

"Okay..Okay let's focus here guys." Finn bit his lip in a silent laughter. The car who Alex was bating threw a ball of paper at Alex's windshield. The captain of this is desk directs his advice to Finn he said in a business like tone.

"Stick with Sechalcuh he's a good cop and knows Traffic interior and exterior. Now I'm going to start this out with one case. You're successful then I'll give you more. You spoil your golden opportunity then you will be on duty out in the parking lot and checking license plates. Now get down to McLaren repairs on Fifth Street Sehre it's just around the corner. A patrol officer called in a recent case of hit and run nearly killed the car suspected assault. See what you can dig up."

Both cars nodded as they headed out the door. Together a rookie and an experienced officer drove off the station.

"Say Finn can I call you Finn?"

"Of course that is if I have permission to call you by your first name." The green car follows the yellow one. They stopped at an intersection watching little kid cars cross the street sometimes holding tires with their parents.

"It took me six years in Traffic to get into this position and you got a promotion within five months not bad for a rookie as yourself." The younger car didn't answer his mind still on the conversation just weeks after his suspension surgery. He was on his way into rehab when he came across two cars huddled at the café in the hospital. One of them is their captain and another is a storm grey Austin-Healey Sprite MK1. The duo spoke in hushed voices Finn strain his ears to listen. Snatches of conversations are all what he can hear. "Look Cap…I'm done ….. boss told…infiltrated…. Chrome….good day." As quietly as possible the Spitfire slowly backed away keep one eye at the two cars and another at his rear-view mirrors.

The Morris Minor seeing his partner sort of have this dazed expression like the ones who saw a very pretty car.

"Anyways Finn are you thinking about a particular car? Cause I know that look from anywhere. The pale yellow car is brought back to reality when a tire waved repeatedly in front of his windshield.

"Pardon?"

"I asked are you thinking about a certain lady friend?" Alex watched the rookie as he open his grill to answer but as they arrived at the crime scene he puts on a serious expression rather than the usually 'rookie' mask. One of the patrol officers salutes as they approach.

"McMahon Traffic."

"Detective McMahon a pleasure to meet you." Seeing Alex he then gave him their tire shake. "Hey Sechalcuh no time no see."

"You could have called this in by megaphone, Wilkinson. said the hatchback with a playful tone. Alex slightly back up bit to give Finn a better look at 'Wilkinson'. The patrol officer was dark burgundy Jaguar E-type series one. "Oh and McMahon this is Andrew Wilkinson. Andrew was a pretty decent track and field athlete."

"What do have for us then, Andrew?" asked Finn a bit eager to start the case.

"Vic is a Fiat125 name of Federico Agnelli age got out of high school. He had drive down Main Street until another car hits him and telling by his injuries he wasn't hit once but multiple times.

"Is he going to be alright?" a concern Alex asked. Andrew shrugged his front suspensions and glanced at his notebook.

"I think so although he is pretty beat up he has been taken in AMG clinic. He didn't get a clear view of who is was hitting him but all I can tell you this.. He is in a very bad shape needs surgery done and he should be stable by the day after tomorrow."

"Have you canvassed the area?" asked Alex scanning the street memorized every small detail at the crime scene. The officer consults his notebook.

"They only one who have any information is that chick over there." He said pointing at a yellow brown Auto Union 1000. "She lives at the apartment opposite side of this building. Name Susan Fuchs not a stage name." he added as Alex opens his grill. "22 years old, she left Berlin to attend London University."

"We can take a formal statement later. Right now we're going to take a look around." Andew nodded as the detectives spoke among themselves.

"Alright McMahon it's time for your observations skills. Try to find anything that relates to the accident. I'll talk to the forensics if they are back from the clinic." Finn being a rookie the best he can be nodded.

The pale yellow spitfire drove around the crime scene the first clue is tire markings. He unrolls a measuring tape and began conducting the tire measurements. "Tire width is 8.86"…low profile tires." Few hours later they went to a local pub where many Range Rovers are drinking and sometimes a few small Italian cars.

"So what you got McMahon from what forensics said it's a car with a hood ornament."

"The tires are at least low profile set, but why would the murder would use them? Won't it be easier to remove the ornament rather than the tires? I mean how many cars are out there had a hood ornament?" Alex on the other hand is distracted by a group of Cadillac Coupe de Villa all of them dancing at the platform. One of them caught Alex's frames she had a hard time getting to their table since it's so cramp in the pub.

"Evening boys how may we help you?" Alex gave the classic car an awarding grin.

"Uhm yes would you be so kind to sing this song for us?" The show car nodded almost hesitating a little gave Alex a quick peck in the cheek. The rookie parked opposite from the flirter taps his right tire normally Finn can tolerate co-workers who don't focus on work properly, but very since Smi..no John had been carslaughtered. _And there is something queer about what John had said about Captain Rover._

"So what did you fine about our witness Susan Fuchs."

"Not a lot of detail though I did caught her lying for awhile apparently the victim had been appearing in McLaren's repairs for a long time a regular. From what the manager had the victim has an argument with two other cars just a few weeks ago."

"Humhp…anything else you know family?"

"Well from what records had reported both of his parents are in Italy." Alex yawned widely.

"Say Finn how about we wrap this case tomorrow. I'm beat." _They weren't kidding when they said he like to 'crash' a lot. _

"Sure then I see you then tomorrow." said Finn before protesting to Alex a more experienced car then he is. It was around 8pm the pale yellow Triumph seeing there is nothing to do or hungry drove on the streets of London. It wasn't until he _'literally' _ran over a red Fiat Dino Coupé

"Hey watch where you are..Finn is that you?"

* * *

><p>an: Evil cliffhanger ;) Also I apologize for such a short update.

p.s I don't usually double update as a writer though I'll make today an exception.

p.s.s Thank you for reading

p.s.s.s. please read and review

p.s.s.s.s. Thank you Sparkie-the-Tigger, ExtremePenguin and anonymous reader who didn't input their screen name.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this world of Cars but, the plot and OCs is mine.

Warnings: some violence

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Friend<p>

"Leland? Leland Romeo? I hadn't seen you in four years!" The sudden appearance of an old friend back high school nearly gave Finn an engine attack.

"Oh Ford, Finn I can't believe it..wait is that a siren install on your roof" he said pointing at a pair of red lights…"Since when you joined the force? Are you on patrol?"

"No actually I fancy a drive do you want to join me." Leland rolls his frames.

"Of course besides that's why I'm out here in the first place." Both cars cruised on London's empty streets occasionally the Fiat Dino Coupé would frequently glance at his rear-view mirror. Noticing this he copies his companion's movements. Nothing not even a VW bug."What's the matter Leland afraid of the dark?" He was earned by a playful bump by the Alfa's front tire.

"Go on laugh all you want McMahon but, no I feel like we are being…" His sentence was later interrupted by silent clanking of metal from behind. The Alfa instinctively shine his high beams at the source. "Who are you? And what do you want?" A heavy injured Toyota 2000GT emerged from the darkness though blinded by the sudden brightness. The car shot a glare at Finn who happily returned it. The unknown car approached Leland but kept his distance from the two.

"A Volkswagen common gear has no radiator." Leland side glanced at Finn who was still wearing a confused expression on his frame.

"That's because it's air-cooled." he stole a glance at his friend, who seem to have no idea of what's going on. _Poor bloke. _The white car and Leland relaxed their tensed posture, but the stranger squinted against the high beams.

"Can you please turn off those lights? You can blind someone with that." came in a sracastic voice from the white car. His accent was affecting quite heavy on his speech. Leland hesitantly turns on his low beams instead. The Toyota rolls his frames before advancing. Finn who was sniffed out from the exchange, voiced his silent question.

"Leland may I ask you who is he?"

"Finn this is a co-worker of mine Nozaki Glass he works for a chrome manufacture company. He fought for Second War Wall a couple years back. As the result he is kind of paranoid. Nozaki or Fynn breathed a sigh of relieve. He got to admitted it when comes to deception Leland is the best at it.

"A pleasure to meet you I'm Finn McMahon." Nozaki nodded, though recognition lit the Japanese car's frames.

"Oh yeah you're the new Scotland Yard's rookie just got promoted to Traffic am I correct?"

"Uhm..Yes, but how did you…" The white car just shrugged and answered.

"Well you do know word sure does get around if you have friends in Scotland Yard." Leland activated his high beams to inspect the damages inflicted on his co-worker.

"Whoa Chrysler what did you do? Nozaki looked sheepish or rather tried to.

"I sort had crossed into a fight earlier today. And I couldn't find someone I know to trust."

"Well you're lucky to find me or you would have inflected those wounds." The Alfa cracks open his first aid kit and reached into the boot to get a jack. He pushed the jack underneath the injured car. Using a broken side mirror he inspects the undercarriage. A couple of bullet holes littered the undercarriage and Leland had to applaud for this car's lucky streak. Not only losing a few quarts of oil but most of the shots had missed any important part. "So do you have a place to stay?"

"No really" he tensed as an instrument had prodded a very tender spot. "My place has been ransacked and ow! Watch where you are touching!"

"Sorry but out here I can't do much." The Alfa gave a momentary glance at Finn, before packing away his first aid kit and said: "Finn do you mind lending us your place for a while?" Before yellow Spitfire could utter another word, the white car flashed out from his line of vision. Leaving Leland squinting in the darkness trying to spot where his injured charge went. Finn kept his guard but it wasn't enough for our rookie officer, the injured Toyota whisked out a Nambu Type 94 pistol from his hubcap. And point threatening at his windshield.

"Nozaki.." said Leland threateningly. Still the gun did not weaver.

"How would you know he does not for **them**? C'mom on Leland you heard me, he got promoted. There is no way that a 'rookie' who joined the force in no less than five months time got promoted."

"Nozaki-"

"Call my name all you want Leland but for him.." The Japanese car narrows his frames. "I want evidence."

"Nozaki!" exclaimed the small Italian sports car who flew off the handle. "I told you before whoever I trust is **my **business not yours. Do you want me to notify our superiors?" The white car snorted.

"They won't believe you..I know that for as a fact…Our line of work has too much at stake here."

"Just trust me. Look I know Finn since high school."

"Cars change Leland everyone changes. I thought you known that for a while, Leland." The Italian coupe pondered for a moment.

"What if he can be in some use. I mean none of us can do this other than him. Trust me, okay?" The armed car considered the logic being placed out for him. Sure it's true Leland had been right and has more experience when it comes to infiltration, but if there is anything funny. He will be ready. The pistol disappeared from view as Nozaki hides the weapon back in his hubcap. Just as the three cars relaxed Finn finally answered the question that was directed to him.

"Yeah I do and I have most of the tools at my apartment that is to say." giving the injured car an intent stare. "If that is he's willing." The white car sighed in defeat seeing the odds are against him, and then gave them a resigned look and a nod is all they need.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are 6 Bedford Place in Lancaster." The apartment was a large stone like cube the only way up is a flight of ramps. Nozaki who has not only injured the engine components but also the steering arms making the trip upstairs difficult. They two cars needed to guild the injured car by pushing or pulling. They reached a fairly spacious apartment. Inside there is a good area for more than two roommates was a medium size fridge, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Well actually one of them is deem livable and other is a makeshift garage.<p>

"Wow and you live here all by yourself?" Leland said in an awed voice. The host led his guests to the second bedroom where a lightweight lift was installed. The walls were adored with pieces of equipment that Finn and his father before him had collected over the years. Speaking about his father…

"So Finn how's your dad? Is he doing well?" The spitfire faintly flinched at the mention of his parents. Not even Finn had opens his grill to say something he was interrupted by a somewhat grumpy car.

"Hey are we here to talk all day or help a car in need?"

"Oh right sorry we were sort of…"

"-got carried away yeah I know. But right now I'm in pain and I hate to break this lovely reunion. Do you have any pain-oils?" he shot at Finn. The car in question gave him an indescribable look and went to the fridge to fetch a can of pain-oil.

"Easy Glass he's a friend of mine. If you don't stop acting like you was then right now I sworn one of these days you are going to be exactly like Redline." The Toyota grunted.

"The new kid? See I don't see why they even bother to hire that kid. I mean if the 'company' hires cars like Redline then your friend can eas.." suddenly a tire had found its way into the Japanese coupe's grill effectively shutting him up. Nozaki whose mood was getting worse of the duration of being exposed to a killing hood ache bit down ignoring the rubbery taste.

Back in the kitchen the host took a while to find pain-oil. He takes two, canned oil from the cabinets and takes a few liquids from the fridge. A cocktail glass caught his eye unknown to the guest Finn has an interesting payback for a certain white coupe.

"Finn you better get you bumper here fast!" shouted Leland shaking vigorously as if a dog-cart is latched onto his tire. The slightly delusional pained car refused to let go, not even removing the tire can help. His friend came to the rescue as he placed down the tray to help. Together with Finn's help they managed to remove both mouth from the tire. The yellow coupe came back with a tray of canned oil and a pink cocktail-like drink.

"You will need new tires after this." said Finn examining the tire in the light. The 2000GT ignored the whole exchange and promptly asked.

"Ahem please the pain-oil." The 'waiter' served a can of oil for Leland and himself leaving the pink cocktail in front of Nozaki.

Pointing at the drink with unpleasant expression he said: "What in the name of Mazda is that?"

"That is you're remedial for your pain, an old family recipe." If looks could kill Scotland Yard will be reporting another murder of a police officer no less.

"Is this payback?" asked Nozaki dryly. Pointing at the bright pink drink, Finn shrugged holding back a mischievous grin that was threatening to show. For most of the night Finn and Leland worked on Nozaki's for the entire night. The night was uneventful unless counting the part when Nozaki refused point blank for any help on his suspension settings.

"No you will just ruin it."

"No I won't."

"Yes you would besides your makes and models deemed you are unqualified to alter them."

"Then who do you trust to fix them?" The white coupe thought for a minute.

"There is one person but it would take time for him to come?" The Triumph also felt another hood ache coming along.

"And who is that?" Finn nearly snared it's one in the morning and neither Finn nor Leland had any rest.

"Ryouusuke Masuda is the only doctor around this whole planet who I will trust."

"Can't this wait until morning because unlike you two I have job to attend. Good night all."

"Actually Finn the greeting is Good Morning." Finn glare at them with redden eyes without another word the host closed his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Four hours later of restless sleep the early plane, Finn opened the door of his bedroom to the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks to see Leland on the phone talking in hushed voice. Suddenly from behind he felt a pointed surface of a handgun.<p>

"Which side are you on?"

* * *

><p>an: This is the unbetaed version of his chapter, had this for a while and couldn't wait for the betaed version. It seems I will have to repost this chapter as soon my beta reader had return with the chapter.

Sorry for your inconvenience.

P.S: Plus please tell me if Finn is a bit too OCCness.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Cars or Cars 2, Disney Pixar do though.

Warning: another OC and implied vocabulary suicide.

New system: **Bold **and _italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: keep your frames peel<p>

The rookie officer rolled into the station a bit early then usually. From what he gathered none of his co-workers will be up in this hour. "Oi Finn great to see you this early." But he is not 100% correct. "Whoa what happen to you mate? You look like you got run over by a lorry or something."

"I'm fine just a little hood ache." said Finn giving his partner a fake smile. "I think we should start with Federico Agnelli, maybe he can give us something to work with." The green hatch back nodded as he stared at the blackboard, where many relationship diagrams are drawn. On his way out the door his partner's voiced stopped him.

"Wait a minute Finn.." He pushed a pair of keys to the rookie with his tire. "There are some files in the cap's office forensic reports." Finn picked up the keys and starts his engine then rolled out the door.

"I'll be back soon." He calls out from behind him. The door closed with a soft snap, the hallway was devoted from any other cars not even a small squeak of a bubble car. The spitfire starts his engine softly; there were little sounds like clunk that echoes in the stilled hallway; but nevertheless his engine had idle smoothly.

His tires rolled effortlessly on the marble floor, making his way up the ramp to the upper floors. As he reached the third floor his frames searched frantically for the Captain Rover's office. He approach the desk with great caution, a couple brown files littered the surface. Within seconds he recognize the file, as he was about to reach it until, another file caught his attention.

'Case closed' files like his old partner Smith was still on the desk. Another file about smuggling illegal parts was presumed to be a closed case. There were a couple more files and all of them were stamped confidential.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours ago<strong>_

"_**I'm in no one's side." stated Finn. The Toyota had indeed caught him off guard, then again who expects to be attack in their home. **_

"_**So then tell me, how and why did they pick you?" **_

"_**Who are 'they'? I have no idea what you are talking about." The Alfa puts down the phone; his frames were greeted by two cars staring hard at each other almost ready to rip their engines out. **_

"_**Chaps could we take a reincheck for this fight? It's far too early to start a one." None of them took his advice nor heard it because they were too busy glaring at each other. **_

"_**Leland I'll give you this, you weren't joking saying this car is paranoid." said Finn buying some time as he reach for is pistol. The Japanese coupe noticed the small movement, clicked the gun safety off. **_

"_**Don't you dare move! I can fire this before you can pull the trigger." The door bell rang neither Finn nor Nozaki pay any heed to the sound. Leland however heard the doorbell and rolled over the peep hole. A crystal white bonnet met his frames. Smirking slightly he asked the common question of the day. **_

"_**A Volkswagen common gear has no radiator." **_

_**The car mumbled something.**_

"_**What? Speak louder, I can't hear you." **_

"_**Cause it's air-cooled." A grinning Leland pulls opened the apartment door to face to face sharp hazel eyes. A white Mazda Cosmo rolled into the apartment his eyes taking in the living space. As if he was a critic. **_

"_**What kind of a password is that?" he demanded at the Alfa. **_

"_**Ah come on at least the company has some humor." The red coupe turns to the two cars that were having a staring contest. "Hey Nozaki your friend Dr Masuda is here." The Toyota distracted by the sudden announcement literally jumped, causing a nearby vase to tumble off its place and smashed onto the floor. Finn cringed as the vase or rather pieces of it laid on the floor. There goes a couple 50 quid. **_

"_**Ohayo everyone." said the Mazda waving a tire to the occupants in the apartment. Seeing Leland and Finn who had confusion written on their grills. "Oh what I meant was good morning." His cheery mood changed suddenly as he spotted the Toyota. "Kimi wa nani o shita no ka?"* Nozaki who was not expecting the Mazda to shout gave the other car somewhat pitiful look. **_

"_**Watashi ga seteumei suru koto ga deklmausu mite.."** Ryouusuke narrows his frames. **_

"_**Watashi wa moubona koto yo ni litta! Ima kimi ga nani o shita ka ni mieru."*** The two Japanese cars continued to talk in rapid Japanese most of the dialogue was the Mazda shaking his hood. **_

"_**Why did they suddenly changed the channel?" asked Finn to the only English speaking car. Leland shrugged giving Finn the 'I-donno' look. The heated discussion went on for minutes from; their tone of voice the Mazda had gain the upper hand of telling off the Toyota. Finally as the conversation cools down and Nozak's outburst seem to be extinguished. Then 'Ryouuske' turns his attention to the other cars, noticed Finn he gave the Spitfire a calculating glaze. **_

"_**So Leland-san, who's your friend?" he asked in smooth English, which was surprising after a heated talk in Japanese.**_

"_**He is Finn McMahon a friend from high school." The Cosmo bowed slightly then shock the British sport car's tire.**_

"_**It's a pleasure to meet you McMahon-san." A glare was sent to Nozaki who was still sagging on his shot suspensions. "Excuse my friend here; he is just a little touchy if he hadn't stretched his axle nor revved his engine for a long time." **_

"_**You're telling me." mumbled Nozaki. The Mazda shot a glare at the Toyota silently telling him to be quiet. **_

"_**Anyways it's good to see you again Leland-san and it's very nice to see Nozaki messing up with my settings." **_

"_**I did not damage…" Nozaki began but felt another tire in his grill. **_

"_**I'm very sorry to get straight to the point, but if you don't mind I shall start working." Bowing once, more the Cosmo got a broken tow line and literally dragged the Toyota to the homemade garage. The Alfa went to the kitchen and raided his friend's fridge. **_

"_**This is nice, say Finn do you want a bit of this?" asked he raising orange oil. **_

"_**Sure." They spilled their oil in silence, occasionally some sounds of machinery or someone shouting in Japanese. Half-way onto his can he looks up to the clock, which read 5am. He glanced at Leland, the Alfa kept avoiding his glaze perhaps last night was not a coincident. Finn remained silent thinking though how to break up his suspicions to his friend. **_

_**He looked at the book shelved where holds yearbooks from high school and a single framed photo of him, a dark green Lotus Elite and a silver Bristol 405 sedan posting under Big Bentley. Finn sighed inwardly. He hadn't seen for nearly a year. Leland who was a hot headed Alfa that he came to know for many years and, had dispersed an argument without having himself in crossfire. He closed his eyes for a fracture of a second before opening them. It's time to take the plunge. **_

"_**Leland is there something you wanted to talk about?"**_

* * *

><p>Careful not to disturb the other files, he used a small screwdriver to pry open each files. There was a lot of red-pen writing scribbled each page. From when he was back in high school he read the 'daily telegraph' almost every day and had snippets of news stored in his mind. The 'Smuggling ring' was a three year old case, reported accidents or odd occurrences in the 1963 Le Men's Series. One of his head lights switched to a hidden camera and with his side mirror as an eye piece; starts taking photos of each page.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leland flinched at his friend's question or much rather a statement; even though he had expected his friend to be a little wary. Certainly he expected no less than the detective to pick up a lie. Besides, there is no Japanese car was about to perform a seppuku if he had told Finn the truth. <strong>_

"_**Well…how should I start…"**_

"_**Maybe from the beginning?" inquired the yellow sports car. **_

_**Leland gave him another smile but this time it's more strained. "Okay.." He took a pause, planning how to break this news to your old friend. Well actually I worked for British Intelligence or hey bad guys are targeting you and we don't know why. Then he decided to settle on an outsider's perceptive. "You know the war that is going on, United States of America and the Soviet Union, from what the Russians dubbed it the 'cold war'." Finn raised one of his frames.**_

"_**And what is that to do with our country?" **_

"_**Well..we-**_

"_**- we had received a tip off that some cars in our country are working for the Soviet Union." replied the Toyota as he rolled out the garage, his physical appearance approved, most of the dents are smooth, many pain chips are painted over and his suspension settings gave him an almost aggressive stance . Nozaki glared at Finn. "And we believed some of them are working within the law." **_

"_**You mean Scotland Yard?"**_

* * *

><p>After a few more snaps Finn was ready to leave, he gave the clock a fleeting before starting his engine. Next destination, AMG clinic. He was about to open the office door until a shadow passes the office door window.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We're not so sure. All we know is there are cars out there committing treason." he said Ryouusuke as he packed away his tools and instruments. <strong>_

"_**And what has this to do with me?" **_

_**The Toyota refused to meet his frames and said: "We wanted you to keep your frames out for anything unusually." **_

"_**Now listen carefully we installed a hidden camera-"**_

"_**-since when?" Nozaki gave the yellow coupe a smug look. **_

"_**When you were asleep." he said in a creepy voice. Finn shuddered. Great what was I thinking at that time? Both Ryouusuke and Leland rolled their frames. **_

"_**Can't we please be on track now?" inquired the red coupe as Finn went to the fridge to get more canned oil. As he was out of their line of sight the Mazda spare a peek at the Triumph. Ryouusuke seems to be grading the car's loyalty, if he can be trusted. His eyes traveled towards to Leland who met with his glaze and nodded. The Toyota seeing a mutual agreement silently cursed under his breath. **_

"_**You know we can't trust him with everything. He can be just a informant, with no exceptions." Again the Cosmo agreed. Yes you can't base your assumptions by first impressions. That's what deep-cover espionages are for. After another long staring contest between the wall and the Alfa, of course the wall won because he was distracted by a can of oil being placed in front of him. Ryouusuke muttered a word in thanks as Nozaki refused to speak, in reality he had nothing to speak. There was a moment of silence until a certain yellow coupe sums up his courage and said. **_

"_**So who are you, really Leland?"**_

* * *

><p>The Spitfire forced himself to breath calmly. <em>Tight situations like this, you will need a cool head.<em> His eyes zeroed in on the particular file he was suppose to collect. Without a second thought he grabbed it and thrust the file into one of the draws. _Let's just hope for the best._ The office door opened and a dark blue Volvo P1800 entered the room. Doing a quick scan of the room he pretends to search the office. After caught sighted the secretary car he said:

"Oh Good Morning, would you be so kind to assist me to find a file?" The blue car blinked then rushed forward to help him.

"What kind of file are you looking for sir?" she asked turning over files.

"The one with the recent hit and run case in Fifth Street, Sehre." The Volvo had given up on the desk and starts rummaging through his drawers. She was muttering under her breath as she ravaged possible places where the file could be. Finally she reached the drawer where Finn had hidden the file, held the file high in the air as if it was a trophy and waving it like a checkered flag.

"Ah ha! Found it." The other car sighed in relief or rather acts it out.

"Thanks, I'll been looking for it almost all morning." He left the office, leaving the security to clean up the mess she made earlier. _That was too close for_

_comfort._

* * *

><p>an: Anyways I'm sticking to the era around 1960's to 1990's, where the Cold war is in full bloom and classic cars being made around the world. Oh right, if you had taken modern war history the plot might be in plain view. PM me if you have any ideas.

Pls read and review. Writers like me enjoys reading them.

Translation please.

* What did you do?

** Look I can explain…

*** I told you not to be reckless! Now look what you done.

Seppuku: a form of disembowelment or ritual suicide. Don't try this at home kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Announcement: There is a OC pairing..(readers hurried to leave) wait if there is some old readers of mine read my first fic they know I will not went full extensions of the pairing. Unless it's intended (Sally and Lighting) to. Plus I'm no good writing flirting scenes.

Disclamier: I don't own Cars or Cars 2. Pixar has all the rights.

Warning: some swearing. Not human swears though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: expect the unexpected<p>

It was one of those cloudy and cold mornings in London. They shivered as huge drops of rain pelted onto their fender.

"Ford I think those white cars in the lab are right. Maybe there is global warming." Mercifully the clinic wasn't far where they were heading. As they reached at the Clinic's front doors, the first sensation they felt was a huge current of warm wind. The air has the 'hospital' smell to it. They went straight to the front desk, a white female forklift that was sporting a white hat and apron.

"Hello how can I help you?" she asked as Alex and Finn approached the front desk.

"Scotland Yard McMahon and Sechalcuh, Traffic. We here to see Federico Agnelli." The forklift lifts up a huge binder to the table and starts turning the page to the letter 'A'.

"Agnelli, Federico is in room 379. He was just recently moved to ICU wing."

"Thank you." The green Morris Minor started his engine and went slightly ahead of the Triumph Spitfire. The forklift's glaze followed them until they reached a cross-section between a lift or a spiraling ramp.

"Let's take the stairs, who knows what Manufacture forsaken car is dying to use it." At that point two white heavy duty cars respectfully pushing or pulling a stretcher came out from the ER, their sirens blaring effectively warning groups of cars to move out of the way, many small hatchbacks and forklifts flanked both sides of a stretcher. On the stretcher was patient a navy blue car, with oil pouring from his side.

"Scuse us coming though!" Finn felt himself being pushed against on those white hospital walls, nearly causing a paint chip on his right fender. As the commotion passed cars around them became aware of their presence. They were talking in hushed whispers and Finn who didn't need to listen hard on what the subject of their talk is. Many the cars kept a distance between them and the wall; sometimes he would catch multiples of eyes staring at his direction.

"Hey it's that police car on the papers."

"Yeah I heard he was a stunt car for Scotland Yard. You know give the police a much better look than they are."

"No, no that isn't right I heard he was a war hero."

"Well, from what I heard he is quite annoyed by you chaps constantly talking about him." said Alex barging into the conversation for his partner's sake. Poor chap being single out because of one single shooting. Why did the DA gone huge lengths of publishing such a miniature case. From a patrol officer no less! Seriously do these cars have no shame? The car in question kept his eyes averted from the other cars who were female nurses gossiping lightly at the nearby café.

* * *

><p>At last they arrived at the ICU wing where cars here are kept in constant care and supervision. Many white uniformed forklifts and cars drove silently around the wing. Very frequently the weeping sound of battery monitor. The atmosphere was tense and silent throughout the drive to room 379, Finn checked the name plate on the wall before entering the room.<p>

A slightly beaten Fiat 125 came into view as they drove noiselessly towards the Fiat. His fenders almost smooth, there was a pan underneath to catch any leaked oil. A white BMW spotted them and beckons them to his direction.

"How can I help you detectives? My patient is being sedated for a while. And he would not be awake until 11am."

"We're here to ask questions regarding to Mr Agnelli's incident." The doctor's framed knitted then quickly scanned the clipboard.

"Ah now I see these injuries were not accidental but intentional." Now it was Finn's turn to look puzzled.

"Not accidental? What did you mean?" promoted Finn as his partner stole a glance at the unmoving frame of the witness.

"Well you see he regained conscience after treating his injuries. He stared at us and said frantically it was an accident. Then he fainted due to low fluids. By the looks of his injuries it's looks more complex than a simple collision to a telephone pole."

"Had he got any visitors? Family or friends?" The beamer's eyes shifted slightly before staring into Finn's.

"I'm afraid it's confidential." Finn stole a side glance as his partner drove right up at the doctor. The Minor's front bumper was only a few inches from the BMW's. He certainly did not need some doctor to test his patience.

"Do you want the Scotland Yard to be interested in you? I can tell the higher-ups that you passed nitro gas though here." The doctor looked anything but scandalized.

"Now, now we are all gentlecars. There is no need to talk in that vulgar tone." The Minor however grinned stoically.

"Well then let's hear it."

Another sighed escapes the German car. "There was one gentlecar he can in a few ten hours ago. Then he parked next to Mr Agnelli and left."

"What about the make and model. That will be extremely helpful." Again the beamer refused to make direct eye contact.

"It..was too dark to tell." That really riled up the senior detective.

"Tractor dollops! I doubt a health profession like yourself, would had known better to talk care of your eyes. Unless …" An evil grin spreaded on the Minor's grill. "You were doing something that the public did not like to see..."

"Alright fine I got the message. It was a Lamborghini Isleroa fine golde-yellow colour. I couldn't catch a name."

"Anything else?" pressed the other detective.

"She's a female that's for sure. Boyfriend, girlfriend relationship?" Finn consults his notebook, might as well come back later.

"Fine we will come by another day. Please call us at the station if he gets any better." Both Finn and Alex came out the AMG clinic. Alex was the first to burst out the hospital's doors; he was positively fuming each meter of the way. Many cars avoid being anywhere near the detective, maybe because there was an aura of hostile surrounding the car, "So Finn what do you think?" his partner asked silently grounding his teeth in frustration. After what seem to be a near three hours statement with the beamer they headed for lunch.

* * *

><p>"There is something odd about his statement. Almost he didn't want us to investigate this any further." said Finn repeating the interrogation over and over again. Alex agreed though still his attention was unreachable. The Spitfire sighed there's got to be a way to open this victim up. The duo drove until they reached Vantage café. Many cars there are slipping flavoured and sometimes a grease-burger. Alex's bad mood did improve, that is after he quick scan at the lunch line; a smile crossed his grill indicating he saw something worth seeing.<p>

"So Finn are you impenetrable? I mean you got to have someone you like." Finn copies his partner's movements and sure enough a couple British sports cars are lined up.

"Why the sudden change of topic?" he asked with amusement in his voice. The hatchback shrugged his suspensions.

"C'mom Finn, I hope you are not blind and dead inside, are you?...Wait, scratch that second part."

"I don't know… E-types, I guess." Suddenly Morris Minor exclaimed:

"Hallelujah! A dead piece of metal is a car after all. Now we're getting somewhere. Yep I'm with on the E-types too. Porsches are fine too. And there is nothing wrong with fiery red Ferrari. But I draw the line with Austin- Healeys though…But maybe I might have to lift that block soon in interest of maintaining a free trade.

Finn chuckled. "A car with high principles."

"Hey my principles is only high as the last glass of dear old mum used to say that to my old man. Goes to show genes does pass along." He turned his front bumper to the end of the lunch line. "Hey Serena, over here!" A blue BMW 507 turns to see who had called her. A frown appeared on her grill, indicating she was not at all pleased to see Alex. The yellow coupe allows his blue eyes to wander. At first he caught sight of two ladies chatting animatedly at a table closest to the windows. Then he heard two engines approaching to see 'Susan' reluctantly to park at their table and another car parked beside her grumpy friend.

"Alex Sec- actually I'm not going to bother to say your surname. I knew that nauseating voice from anywhere." The Morris merely flashed a charming smile.

"Serena, I knew that blue paint job any day now. And are you gonna introduce your friend for us?" he asked seeing another pretty car parked next to her. The other car has lights and the front grill of a Jaguar E-type. Her built reminds Finn of an Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato. An perfect blend of both style and speed. Her paint colour is a solid silver-blue that matched her azure blue eyes. Finn shakes his bonnet. What in Manufacture's name is he thinking about those things? Of all cars it was directed at a strange car. White walls adored her tires, as sign of elegance. _A strange car with style._ His mind corrected himself, as his eyes were uncharacteristically unfocused. He took a slip from organic oil successfully distracted himself from the stranger. _A very fine looking plane* if he has seen one._ He nearly choked at the thought plane. This can't be coming out from his mind..can it?

"No way how about introducing this poor chap who has to work with you." Alex had a mocked hurt expression on his grill.

"What you are saying is-" Then Finn interrupts his partner's rant.

"-Finn McMahon, a pleasure to meet you Ms Schmitz." The blue feminine coupe extends her tire to shake with Finn's.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Serena."

"That is if you insist." said Finn as Alex raised a tire for a waiter to come. The BMW lets out a hearty laugh.

"I see that Finn is a hundred times the gentlecar you will ever be."

"Humph! And here I thought I was talking to a lady." The other lady friend avoided most of the conversation

"Excuse me," Finn interrupted (again) a very heated conversation. "This lady hadn't introduced herself yet."

The car in question looked away from Finn's direction; she looked like she wanted nothing but to disappear in thin air. "Victoria Windsor, forensic." she replied in a soft voice. Finn extends his tire to 'Victoria'.

"I'm flattered to meet someone like you Victoria." A cold hard glare is all he earned, even Alex whinced at the sight of it. However Serena merely grinned.

"It's perfectly normal she is always like that, especially meeting a stranger or a car like you Finn." The Spitfire smiled nervously at the Jaguar/Aston Martin. Thankfully he hid his blush as a forklift arrived to take their orders. Alex's frames shifted to Finn and Victoria. He smiled coyly as his drink arrived. That is just a spark waiting to happen.

* * *

><p>Present: Fall of 2011<p>

Location: Zagato's hall, London, England

Time: 1:09pm

It is a whole new record for C.H.O.R.O.M. nearly three weeks since the world needed saving. Some of the agents in particular the senior ones have consider this is a rare vacation. The Aston Martin is one of them. Being on standby is not delightful, he is one of the cars needed some thrill in life. Then again, maybe it's the old age is talking. He had said before 'slow down and enjoy life' is a good concept itself, but there is also a limit to that. Going too slow can dim an agent's reaction to things, but going too fast makes them into paranoid mess.

"Anything to drink sir?"

"A Vesper martini, shaken not stirred please." he said not looking at the bartender. The seasonal spy stared into space it have been such a bad year. First a certain red Lotus Elite isn't here to spend time with, some agents of his age had already retired or lost contact; or 'killed in action'.

The silver-blue car sinks into a much deeper depression, if he looked at the statistics the cold war has more agents killed since the last intelligence war. Two casualties are considered luck for the higher-uppers, but it was a blow nevertheless.

It has been three _whole _weeks without any assignment or distractions in any manner. Just then if things could not go any worse a bar fight started at the back room. _Perfect this is what I need._ He known the cars here are many SUVs which had traveled from the wilderness and the countryside. The bartender returns back with his drink before sighing deeply.

The bartender a feminine a British green Jaguar XK8 mutters: "Cars these days. Don't cars these ever learn parking manners, like not playing with you oil or something?" Her eyes caught sight of her customer staring at his drink but not drinking it. "Hey you got something in your mind?" The car didn't answer, but slowly slipped his drink obviously very deep in thought. The silence is most certainly grinding the last patients of the Jaguar. In her values if a customer remains silent then it's the bartender's job to cheer up the costumers. Again she tried again but with a bit vaguer question. "Say I didn't see you around here, are you new?"

"Not really. I just happen to stop by." said Finn still staring in his glass. Silence fell between them. The Jag isn't giving that up easily.

"Well how about tell me, what's your name? I'm Jenifer Lawson." She said as the Jag extends a tire to Finn over the table which the Aston took it.

There was a pause as Finn has an internal battle. One is the most sensible named Finn and the other smooth named McMissile. In the end his smooth self won it has always him.

"McMissile, Finn McMissile." The Jaguar smiled bashfully.

"I thought as much." At these words Finn's tank lurch, don't tell him she thinks he's a spy.

"Ever since that drink you ordered a Vesper. I knew you were a Bond fan." Relief swept though him like a nice glass of coolant on a hot summer's day. "And you looked the part too." The Aston conceals his discomfort. _Those lab cars sure had a field day…_ He stopped himself as the Jaguar stared at him closely; this gave him an opportunity to scan the bartender. _Those eyes…they can't be._

* * *

><p>an: Whoa there I have been giving away way too much. Ah well, anyway a few homage mentions in the story so far: 'Nozaki' name comes from Satoru Nozaki the designer of the Toyota 2000GT. 'Doctor Josef-Popp' in chapter 3 is actually middle-last name to BMW's founder Franz Josef Popp. The surname 'Agnelli' is Giovanni Agnelli the founder of Fiat. Leland's canon surname 'Romeo' divert from Alfa Romeo. 'Doc Masuda' is the altered name of Matsuda and you guess it founder of Mazda. 'Lawson' is the surname of Geoff Lawson is best known Design director for Jags. He designed Jaguar XK8.

'RR phantom hospital' = Rolls Royce Phantom :P

'AMG Clinic' is the Mercedes–Benz's top-of-the-line trim for all Mercedes cars.

'McLaren repairs' name diverts from McLaren Group a formula one racing team.

And I do not have any life researching all of this… and yes I do like writing fictional accounts with a history aspect to it. Blame on the realism in me. ^ ^;…oh yeah and the petrol head.

p.s: Please read and review. I do promise to have a bit more action next.

p.s.s: Again I forgot to add chapter 6 is unbeta read and this is the same as this one.

p.s.s.s: Shout out to Mighty Ant and Funkywatermelon (if they even reads this) I didn't copy your idea at all even there is a similarly to OC. The plot is my original idea ever since I watched Cars 2. Though I loved your stories..I forgot to review them *sigh.

p.s.s.s.s: If you ever played video games some quotes were inspired by L.A noire. I don't own them either.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: Nope don't own Cars or Cars 2, it's better in the hands of Pixar.

Warning: some profanity

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: underground<p>

Tense: Present

Location: HMP Maghaberry, Lisburn, Northern Ireland

Time: 2:30pm

A silver blue Aston drives towards the iron barred fence, occasionally moving his eyes frequently. Well armed jeeps, range rovers, a BMW X3, sometimes a few Vauxhall Astras standing guard at all exits. A tough looking green Range Rover was there to greet him, more or less a rather warn one.

"Halt, what is your business here?" He is staring down at Finn with those steel grey eyes, eyes of a soldier.

Finn drew up his full height and said "I'm here to visit Prisoner 58." The green SUV's glaze never left Finn as he check with the register, which is a radio away.

"Mark I calling Regal for code 2363-744. I have a visitor for Prisoner 58. Is he authorized to come?" There was a moment of silence as the rover waited for a response. Then the two-way crackled into life.

"Yes Sergeant Tuner, the SIS have authorized agent 00763-5 to visit Prisoner 58 at September 2nd 2011." The Rover's grilled twitched, while Finn stares up at the massive building currently holding over a hundred dangerous cars of the decade. Some of them were arrested by him few years ago.

"Roger that and you." he barked at Finn, who haven't flinch. "Do you have the required identification?" The silver-blue coupe extracts out a MI6 badge that is a secret compartment hidden in his right hubcap. The Range Rover scans critically for any faults indicating for a fake id. Then suddenly a white Lotus Evora appears at the gates.

"Sir there is a commotion down at the courtyards. It seems to be a brawl between Prisoner 46 and Prisoner 98." The rover groans loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" He roars at the poor Lotus who is cowering at the Rover's outburst. This is when 'don't shoot the messenger' idiom comes into play. "This is the tenth time since they been impounded!. Who do they think they are, trashing the place like a common betting arena? How can I escort a visitor, while a brawl is happening within these very walls?"

"Uhm.. sir how about-" Unfortunately the enraged Captain is unlikely going to hear any more suggestions.

"And what are you doing standing here like a waiting boat? Hurry up and escort the visitor, while I sort out the fight happening downstairs." The white Evora blinked three times before straighten up its chassis.

"Yes sir." he said saluting his superior. The Lotus opens the gates to allow Finn inside. High barred wired fence clambers up high, surrounding the building. Even the keen ears of cars heed the high frequency of electricity. The two cars arrives at the front entrance, where two heavy armed guards are stationed staring passively ahead. They pass many impounded cars all of them sneering at the newcomers. There are a few lemons that were at the Grand Prix fiasco. Once they reached the third floor, there is two 'lemon' missing an orange gremlin and a red gremlin.

"Beg my pardon, but where is prisoner 24 and 57."

The modern British sport car shrugged, oblivious a couple of lemons can do. "The Crown has wiped the state clean because the original convictions were wrong." Finn kept his grill shut as the information washed over him.

Something is wrong; the Aston can feel it in his rear axle. It's not a terrible feeling, but more or less a neutral tug. His sixth's sense had never ever failed him before. It had proven a great asset during the Cold War. One prison cell encloses a very recent addition car; Professor Z drives around the perimeter of his cell, mumbling something incoherent. He catches a glimpse of his captor, glaring so hard that the spy car can feel it a boring glaze at his rear bumper. They traveled deeper and deeper into the building, walking what seems to be a hour they finally arrived at the core of the prison: Death row section. The Aston tried its upmost control of his tense drive. This is where all cars who had committed the most heinous of all crimes. Some of them were here since McMahon's time. A few were lucky enough to survive the cold world war and the others…well let's not get into this.

He drives a couple more feet until a huge tire rams against the bars. A heavy duty military truck is continually slamming against the iron bars. A black forklift came out of nowhere causally shot an electric teaser at the huge truck, which at that instantly fell onto the stone ground. The white Lotus merely gives him a fleeting glance after closing the door. McMissile however have a sense of pity towards the prisoner's treatment. He quickly wiped out those thoughts; right now isn't the time to feel any pity. Passing a few more doors and corridors, they finally came to a halt right in front of the 'visitingarea' section. The large white enforced door opens as the Lotus gestures McMissile first. Finn can hear the door close with a big bang as his companion closed the door behind him.

"Call me if you have any problems. Though I doubt it, his stay here have not change him one bit." Without another word the opposite door opens to admit Prisoner 58. A military green tow truck unhooks his load, with a threatening glare at the car leaves the two cars alone.

"Ah McMissile what do I owe you for this pleasure? Or dare I say McMahon."

* * *

><p>Location: Scotland Yard<p>

Time: 8:47pm

Tense: past (Six months later)

It's another damp evening in the city of London. Two cars were shivering as they parked nearby a large warehouse, talking to each other in hushed voices. "Okay we got the white and blacks on standby all is left needed to do is flush him out."

"So what you are saying is lure them out? The Triumph shocked his hood.

"These blokes are not common lawbreakers; they had strategically committed every crime without lifting a tire." Alex examined the floor plan of the 'warehouse'.

"Problem is we have no idea what their numbers are. So even we flank them.."

"Unless we can trick them into thinking we had covered _all _exits" Suddenly an echoing 'bang' followed by a grunt of pain coming from inside the warehouse.

"Where is it?" demanded cold feminine voice. Another 'bang' was heard.

"Heh (coughs out oil) Like I will tell you nano cagna*. What kind of good will happens to me anyway?"

"You will tell us where you hid it. Or shall a bit more _persuasion_ be able to clear your head?" There was a pause as an extra hit was inflicted on the car. In mist of painful groans coming out of the young Alfa the lady car continues to speak.

"I had heard you been in contact with your..girlfriend in Italy. Wasn't she a lovely yellow Ferrari superfast that goes by the name of Christiana Auditore." Finn heard enough it's time to take action. Getting his pistol out, he then signaled his partner. Alex who was also not eager to haul in a dead witness gave him a simple nod, as he proceeded onward.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a fracture of a second then opened them again and said with confidence: "McMahon, Scotland Yard. All of you are coming to downtown with me."

"You think so, huh? Look sharp, it's the Bobbies!" Just as he cowered behind a huge pied of crates a dozen of gun shots were accurately fired at his position. All they had to do is take out a few stragglers. The pale yellow car used the side mirrors, he saw his partner effectively taking out a few goons. From his cover he shot a few rounds, targeting each car and aiming for a stun. Then a series of bullets had begun pelting very fast at his direction.

"McMahon, there is a MG gunner above us."

"Like I won't know that captain oblivious." shouted Finn over the sound of gunfire. _Where is the bloody cavalry? They should be here any moment. _He peeked to see his partner being pinned down by the machine gunner's fire.

"A little help here will be much appreciated!" Once again he took deep breath, calming his nerve as adrenaline hits in full force. He came out of his cover as the concentration of fire stopped for a reload. At that moment a bullet glazed the hood of the gunner knocking him out instantly.

"About bloody time." said Alex kicking his front tire at the unconscious gunner and withdrew a parking boot.

Finn mocked cowered. "What not even 'thanks for saving my life' praise?" It was Alex's turn to mock glare at his acting partner.

"Ha ha keep it up and you'll be in the circus."

a/n: Hey readers, if you don't mind if I speed up the story by two years? Cause this slow pace is not working for me. And I do owe an apology for such a long wait, and I know this isn't up to your expectations, but please review it would make a difference to have constructive criticism.

P.S Nothing is better than a sour key while writing a story.

* Little b*tch


	9. Filler

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Cars.

Props to OrangeMilkshake and a 'friend' helping me to find that romantic touch.

* * *

><p>Filler: First date<p>

The steady rotation of his rear wheels suddenly came to an abrupt stop as he anticipated the near future. Conscious of his peculiar arrest, she copied him. Her headlights flashed at him. Being 4 o'clock in the afternoon, it was clear that this flicker expressed her imminent confusion. The sun was low in the clear sky, as if it had fallen from the summit of an imaginary mountain and was now rolling down behind planet Earth.

Presently, they were in Hyde Park, just where the flat expansion of grass diverged vertically to create a convenient hill for the observatory. Small light-bug cars roamed here and there but as rare as it was, these critters were the only trace of life in the park. The tension is so thick; there is hardly any air for any of them to breath.

"I have got to refill my engine!" the spitfire said to distract her from his discomfort.

"Is that so?" the jag/martin answered reassured by this answer, completely oblivious to his realization that his feelings for her would have to be expressed in the next hour. "Then we must leave the park then. I have no desire to call a pick-up lorry whatsoever." Elizabeth began to drove out of the park leaving Finn behind to assessed what he just said.

"Oh, wait" he exclaimed hurriedly as he drove a little ahead of her. "I–I was just making a note of it. It really is nothing urgent."

She made a few sharp noises to express her comprehension. Looking at Finn again he gestured her on a path to the lake. She then started to drive to a completely different path leaving her apparent friend behind. He stayed there a few moments in the almost romantic stupor that had seized him. This was the best moment to tell her what he really felt like but at the same time the idea of doing this was agonizing.

"Wait up!" Finn mumbled as he started his engine again and caught up to her.

He preempted her, left the path and stopped at a strategic tree where the sun set gave the tree's leaves almost of an orange color and made the sight of London even more precious. She parked by his side and giggled surprised by this second unexpected halt.

"You have got to..." she started.

"Look" he interrupted her.

"It's so magnificent" she said after a large silent period of time.

This silence had been very convenient, one of these silences perfectly well placed that creates a moment of pure mutual peace that can be shared by all participants. However, the silence he had experienced was exactly the opposite: awkward and unbearable.

"It's not the only... Magnificent thing here" he stuttered hesitating about what he should say and not say.

"I have to say I do not have any idea what you may be referring to." she said with the same soft voice she had used previously. "In fact these lightbugs don't seem to be in shape. Their body panels were stuck to their feeble chassis and they resemble beetles that would have had accidently fallen in coal."

"They clearly have got to chase each other more often" he answered realizing their conversation held no concept of romanticism bringing him to question why he had felt like this was the moment.

"You know what this sunset makes me think of?" she asked him.

"I sure have no idea whatsoever."

"That everything ends."

"But it always comes back!" He said bluntly, realizing that was definitely not a good thought to introduce his unconditional love for her.

"Oh! That's not what I meant!" she giggled. "I wasn't making any depressive comment. I was going to say that... That everything ends for us but really the sun is always present, it just illuminates others for a certain time. Thus, everyone gets goodness for a while before it leaves to be shared by others."

He wasn't so sure if this had any relevance with what he wanted to say.

"I sure hope others may get to experience such a great day like I just experienced with... You." he decided to say.

"This day was quite full of mishaps but since it all ended well, I think I can say I would want it to be experienced by other cars." she agreed. "I mean, it was exciting."

"I could make this..." he started.

"What?" she asked realizing he wasn't going to finish his sentence.

He was now very confused. He had been very close to humiliating himself dangerously. He felt very lucky to have stopped his sentence before he had said "I could make this day happen every day for you if you wish" he said without thinking. _Wait did I just said that out loud?_

"I could make this cloud in the sky with my exhaust gas." he said trying to repair his mistake.

"What?" she exclaimed before laughing at her friend's sudden idiocy for a few minutes. "You know you're _very_ funny?"

"I-I d-didn't try to..." the detective sputtering as Elizabeth chuckled humorously. _She does look kind of cute when she laughs like that…_

"Obviously you didn't." she said as her laughter died. With a peaceful sigh she raised her eyes towards the sunset. "That's what I like with you. You don't try to get attention by coming up with jokes... You... Your personality and your way of being are just imprinted with comic traits. I... I..."

They stayed silent for a while simply feeling the nice breeze brush against their windshield. With a passionate impulse, he approached his tire to hers so that it would just caress hers. She looked at him half surprised.

"I probably will sound stupid but..."_ Come on Finn, what are you a blundering idiot? This is your chance!_

Tension rose in the air as they both waited with impatience to see the grave importance that his final words would hold.

"I…I have been much disoriented in the last while and not just because GPSs had not yet been used by common citizens. But... But with you, I can find myself. You've made me realize who I was and what I wanted to become; what life meant to me and who I wanted to spend the rest of it with."

He was shocked by his large spiel. He had been expecting to simply say 'I love you'.

"I love you" he corrected himself, fenders turning bright red as the sunset. He closed his eyes as he could not bare to look into her eyes once more. The silence stretched as another awkward moment risen. Feeling a bit brave he cracked open one of his eyes to see a look of shock on the Jag/Martin's bumper. As disappointment clouded his mind, he braced himself mentally for the possibility of rejection.

But it never came.

Instead she laughed and kissed him with all the passion a car could express. The tension dropped and the sky which had been clear not so long ago and filled in complete secrecy by an abundance of heavy clouds simply let free of all the water it possessed. The drops made ticks as they hit their roofs. That also they did not mind. Only one thing existed at this precise moment and it was one another's lips smoothly brushing against the other in a sign of true love. Only after the third clap of thunder did they become aware of their surroundings and raced to the bottom of the hill as they let out a symphonic blithe laugh.

"We can finish this at the garage"

Clap of thunder.

* * *

><p>an: Yup I know it's just a filler, but I do promise the next chapter will come. But all the suddenly my work load just came back so I won't be updating frequently like before.

Sorry for the inconvenience

Again thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Warning: This is all fiction, but mentions real events. I repeat mentioned, not based.

Disclaimer: Geez how many times do I have to repeat myself, I do not own Cars 2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Shadows<p>

Thunder and lightning kept a certain yellow Spitfire awake. His eyes fixatives on the opposite wall as if it held all the answers in his mind. London's cold temperature acted as a hindrance for his consciences. From the past few days he was frequently woken up by unpleasant dreams. Some of which are flashes of empty glazes of dead cars. Most of which were related from the cases he was working on. Newspaper littered on his bedside table, major headlines featured many brutalities of the killings, assault, theft and bashful smiles of smugglers. Although there is some positive news, there is hardly made into the mass media pictures of a Porsche908 racing on 1000km Nurbergring.

Motorsport were at its prime in the sixties and seventies. The latest technology was desired with the highest bidder. The fastest to endurance, racing is a contrast to an invisiable and deadly war going on between the two most powerful countries. Russia and the United States of America competed like racers tired to earn the title world's best, the two countries continuously battle for nearly a decade. Citizens waited with baited breath who will push the red button first.

It isn't his duty but it doesn't hurt to be aware. His cases were considerable well known in the media.

From the past decade he dealt with black markets, fraud, carnap, thievery and worse murder. For example his first case in Fraud was about fake parts being manufactured and sold in the public. The black market sold the rarest and difficult parts that come by. Probably the most disturbing was a brutal murder. His first encounter had left him a deep mental scar. The case which was originally his was transferred to arson or the 'fire' investigation.

Screams of bloody murder was still ringing in his ears as the deceased car dies from flame torture. The rust dust covered his eyes, as the corruptive smell of burning oil filled his air intake. Since the victim was burned beyond recognition, it's hard to make out the year, make and model of the poor bloke or plane. Further torture was noticeable as the empty warehouse hung rusty hooks, chains and Finn shivered at that thought, flame torches. He and his new partner had speculated there was something much deeper than just petty murders.

As this is the start of the 'golden years' there is always these dark and dangerous times. The gap between the rich and the poor is so vast; a canyon is a good word to describe it. To survive they will have to abstained wealth in a different way. Crime was rising and the Yard had enough issues dealing with the security at Silverstone circuit. As the European race cars compete for the title and show off a bit of their latest technology in store.

Outside of England there were a number of disturbances in Carba with a new technology called 'missiles'. Newspapers that 'leak' news from other countries were censored from the eyes of outsiders.

His current desk is Ad Vice, a department that deals with illegal fuel, NOS and oil addiction. _Well _thought the Spitfire. _At least the web of conspiracy is completed. _Or so he thought. So far he 'failed' to apprehend the murders of his old partner Smith, and the cars who attacked Leland a nearly a year ago. If it wasn't for abrupt promotion the case files were seal and locked in 'case closed' filling. He hadn't seen red Alfa after his dilemma. From what he was told his friend was stationed somewhere out in the country.

Finn who had experienced what kind of trouble he would attract, the yellow car had become somewhat paranoid. This wasn't missed by a certain Jag/Martin car. Who would have known a well-to-do car would consider a 'commoner'? The father of her household isn't easy to seek his approval. Oh no he had to prove that by rising through the ranks in the Yard. With a bit more grinding he had finally meet the prerequisite the title senior investigator.

One case that he was working on was another brutal murder. The poor chap was forced feed poisoned oil, laced with mercury. It's a poisonous liquid could knock out a huge bulldozer. During the autopsy his suspicions were confirmed. The entire engine had traces of solidified mercury.

The detective had obtained a few leads that had lead to an isolated country. Before he can investigate the matter any further, Captain Rover had confiscated his files and said this case should be a job for himself. He could have left it alone if it wasn't for the wife of the victim spoke to him personally. She was very distressed as she requested a meeting with him. Her eyes redden from crying at his funeral.

"Please..you must find those who are responsible of my husband's death." She choked back a sob as grieve overwhelms her again. Finn being a gentle car touched a comforting tire onto hers.

"It's a promise Mrs Brown. he reassured her. "I will do everything in my power to find them." With that thought out of the way, he closed his eyes and settle in a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning he drove deeper into Scotland Yard HQ, many times seeing a car or two giving him a quick look before resuming work. He knows he was a bit low on sleep but… The Spitfire paused halfway to his office that feeling at his gut grew stronger. Nevertheless he opened the door to his personal office to see his secretary placing an envelope on his desk.<p>

"Oh detective, this was in your mail box. I had taken the liberty to deliver it here." she said stiffly, her eyes wandering around his office.

Her superior relaxed his posture. "Very much appreciate it Miss Karan. I'll see to it." She nodded and quickly exited the room leaving Finn alone. He drove to his desk and search for a return address.

Nothing. This aroused his suspicions once more. The sounds from the hallways decreased from the morning rush, a small but audible digital 'ticking' sound awoke a hazy detective. With reflexes as a stealth fighter he threw the window opened to a deserted alleyway. With his right tire he hurled the bomb out on the alleyway and hit the ground just in case. As the bomb hits the ground it exploded with a force of a cherry bomb, leaving small red plastic pieces scattered on the alleyway. A rumble of a Corvette engine came raced into his office to see Finn getting back up, staring out the window.

"What the bloody hell was that?" shouted a black corvette.

"Just a small plastic explosion, Sergeant Davis. It's alright I got it under control." The muscle car drive over where the explosion occurred.

"How many hate mails do you received Missile?" The sleuth counted silently in his mind.

"Only five, but none of them were this extravagant. I mean of course I would get hate calls too but this is getting…"

"Serious." The corvette interrupted his fellow officer. "What on earth are you working on?"

Finn resisted tire-hood temptation. "A homicide case what else?"

"Oh yeah." The American muscle slapped his hood. "Homicidal senior detective am I right?"

"Of course you are." said Finn discreetly rolling his eyes when the car wasn't looking. "Do you need a time off? I mean…"

"Yes, tell the Chief I will be taking the week off." The corvette nodded then drove off to the third floor leaving Finn to stare at his world map. _There is no doubt it is them._ He picks up a tack and stabs at Russia somewhere in the north.

* * *

><p>Different P.O.V and time<p>

"This chess game is progressing nicely. How are the five doing in London?" asked the mastermind as he kept a trained eye on the chess board.

"Uhm… sir about four of them were arrested by Scotland Yard. The other one had a narrow escape. I don't think it's wise to send any more." The 300SL chose his words well. "And regards about the car that arrested them, he is getting too close our affairs." A fickler of ash appeared on the pavement floor. The messenger kept his silence awaiting his boss's further orders.

"Fine I want every report on that car, we waited long enough… Ah yes how is our prisoner doing? Is he well?" The black car yank open his grill to say something, but his mind only supplies images of the horror going downstairs.

"The..mechanics are done their assessments. I think it won't be long until we see how they tick."

Grey eyes glanced at a window; below a huge assemble of cars manufacturing parts. Something caught his attention; a faint yellow flash of a Spitfire.

"Tell that our guest has arrived, and…welcome to him warmly."

Underneath the warehouse a small team of forklifts and two other cars flanked a cowering Auto Union D-type. The racer eyes fluttered from them to the other frames of his comrades.

Cold, empty and lifeless. Their body panels exposed, the engine was inexpertly cut out from the engine bay. One of them had a number inscribed on to its side '21'. Random parts were scattered across the floor. Exhaust pipes, coil springs, a transmission block, a few drive shafts and (the D-type gulped) of what's left of a V16 engine.

He winced in pain as rust is infecting his very insides. These so-called mechanics began prodding; removing parts from his engine and what's worst is he is kept awake for the whole experiment. The racer gritted his teeth as a sparks from the blow torch scratched his silver body, the number 16 was spray painted white.

* * *

><p>An agent was successfully placed in Scotland Yard to keep an eye at his friend. Who knows what he was doing these days. The Alfa had received a major tip off one of the racers in 1939 was captured, by these same cars who are responsible for the weapons dealing in Europe.<p>

"Agent Leland I'm reporting from London. Everything is so chaotic around here; cars dropping dead and violence is increasing. Your friend McMahon had recently got a small plastic explosion for his mail a week ago, but don't worry." He added as if he seen Leland's worry. "He perfectly fine actually better than fine; you should have seen him react. You know like a fighter plane, crazy reflexes. Plus CHROME had analyzed the sample of the cherry bomb, the lab had it tested and yes… positive to radiation. I don't know why your friend had ordered a month long after wrapping up a murder case, but… I just thought to let you know the fifth car left England. Be careful we don't want a K.I.A agent.

A dark British green Fiat Dino Coupé hides behind trees. Four years, four long years of tailing these blokes all around European. And where does that lead him? Up on the frostily mountains of Porsche Peak, just a little south on the Arctic Circle. He scoped the area with a pair of binoculars. There were a few cars at the entrance and (his gill made a comical 'O') a tank that patrols the perimeter. His engine was running uncharacteristically smooth due to a new engine implant first introduced by a doctor in C.H.O.R.O.M .E.

His vision paned as he focused the lens zoomed to the abandoned building about 7x. Though the smoky glass windows, the spy hardly makes out a group of cars ranging from German, Russian and British; surrounding a yellow car.

"Damn Finn I told you to leave it." It seems he won't be just fetching three cars, but four.

With Spitfire cornered things are bound to heat up. A few lemons flanked the group, but also cars he recognized; cars that holds positions in Europe, China, Japan and the list goes on and on. That doesn't included cars he who personally.

"Edward Rover, captain of Scotland Yard." The range rover refused to meet with the young spitfire, a smoking cigar missing from his grill.

"Отличный*, you know each other." said a voice from above. Finn narrowed his eyes at the office above. The camera he has three years ago done a quick scan of the black frame.

Year/Make/Model: 1951 ZIL 112/1

Name: Zil 'De Dion' Semyon aka

Zachery Litvinenko

Ivan Semjon

Saveliy Yusupov

Zinoviy Yaroslavsky

Charges:

Money laundering conspiracy

Weapons and Drug Smuggling

Security fraud

Falsification of books and records

Filling false regulations with the SEC

FBI and SIS Top Ten Most Wanted Fugitives

Note: The cleverest mastermind in all of Russia.

Grey eyes born down on the spitfire a shy smile colored his grill.

"Greetings Господин** McMahon, I have suspected you will arrive here eventually." A sound of a tire smacking at the pavement the cars surrounding Finn closed in; there were fierce struggle between a few MGBs held down the spitfire as one of them planted a parking boot. Finn reached and tried to grab the key out of another MG's tire, but no avail. Then a dark blue Triumph GT6 passed the key to his boss, whose eyes hadn't left from the spitfire.

Two large Range Rovers flanked his sides as a tow truck hooks on one of his front tire and drags him up the spiraling ramp. A few rounds later Finn dared a peak at the many cars being assembled there. Not just Britain, China, Ireland, Finland so on and so forth. One of the dark silver muscle car (probably American) watched him, indifferent look cross his features.

Finally the tow truck reached the top floor, wheezing as he unhooked his burden and drove back downstairs. The Russian car faced towards the newcomers, his frame was very aerodynamic, and chrome adored his front bumper. The car body is extremely long for a regular built, but the queerest feature of this car is its single headlight. Although detective doesn't recognized the car, he had heard rumors about this type of having a 'Cyclops' eye. Zil rolled over towards the direction of the window of the factor.

"Come McMahon, what do you see here? Humor me if you must." Glaring he hopped to the window to see a dozen of cars, forklifts and planes working away on what seem to be bombs.

"Weapons of mass destruction." The words tasted repulsive, never in his lifetime he had seen so many weapons being manufactured at the same time. Nevertheless he took a few photos of the assemble line.

The rejected black sports car chuckled humorlessly. "Yes I know, but do you know the real reason why we fight?" Finn repressed a snort. _Did these cars even know what they are saying?_

"So you can show the world, how you're military force is stronger than the other nations? Or it is an excuse to pick a bone with USA just for an arms race?" What's the purpose of all this if everyone is dead?"

Zil remained silent or much rather was distracted by the disturbance downstairs as a silver D-type racer raced out the basement, heading towards freedom. He casually drove to the intercom as the Rovers dove back to the doorway, readying themselves for orders. Finn hopped closer to the window to get a better view. There zipping though the assemble line is an Auto Union D-type racer. Then something else made his oil boil, the racer's condition. Parts were falling out from the undercarriage; most of them were unprofessionally removed. Suddenly a monotone voice blared out from the speakers. Zil nodded at the two Range rovers,

"Would someone kindly stop that car?" As soon as the words left from his mouth, a pack of cars dropped whatever they were doing and pursed the D-type. The booted bystander watched in disgusted as cars and forklifts surrounded him. Some of them watched smugly as two, three no seven car rammed again and again without mercy. Green eyes widen as he groaned and hisses as new cars who had come to join the fray.

"Did you think we attack of our choosing? Our country was only interested to get up in the cosmos; the Carba missile crisis had nothing to do with us. The Americans are always fascinated by potentials of a nuclear-power, in that extent they cannot test it out in their own county nor is there is a reason to drop a bomb without a civil war. So they had eyes on Mother Russia, a large playground to test nuclear, they spew lies about our country developing weaponry that would rival theirs."

"So the Americans had used you as a pretext for war." He nearly spat the word 'war', but it's not The Russian car heaved a deep sigh.

"We have no choice but declare war ourselves so we won't be attacked first.

"Really?" said the Spitfire in a steely voice. "So all those cars there are not traitors of their own country?"

His host ignored the sarcasm. "Not everything we see is set in black and white, if you look hard enough there is a line of grey merging together. I thought being a sleuth taught you that." With that Zil abruptly closed the blinds, with a flick of a tire.

"But that doesn't mean, you have the right to attack with weapons of mass destruction!" he blurted out without thinking.

"That I cannot argue, but what about the wars made in the history books? The histories are written by the victors, then what has become of the defeated? Nothing, but forced to take in the harsh words being directed at them." Patience is a curious thing, they come and they go. Finn's was wearing very thin, what has this got to do with him?

"Quit beating the bush Zil! What has this got to do with me?" asked Finn struggling against a tire lock on his tire.

The mastermind laughed quietly. "Isn't it easy to deduct detective? I want you to be my right hand car." The struggling stopped; a shadow crossed the yellow car's windshield obscuring the car's current emotion.

"So McMahon now you heard our side of the story. Join us, I know where there is a talented car when I seen one."

The detective looked at Zil straight in the eye: "Never"

Grey eyes met with steel blue. Then something else threw the detective off. A sadistic smirk appeared on

"Alright then McMahon, let see if you are going to say the same words after when we are done with you. идти сюда Rover." The now turned traitor drove up the ramp and saluted Zil.

"Zil, you want to see me?" The Russian ex-racer nodded, gesturing at Finn.

"Lock him downstairs and I want every bit of information about him. Leave no details"

"Understood." As their eyes met Rover felt Finn's eyes. Disbelieve and betray were the two main emotions felt by a Spitfire.

"Go on, do what your boss bids you." muttered the British sport car with very venom he can muster. Then suddenly a blow lands across his front fender. He closed his eyes at the sudden assault. His engine is not feeling very well.

"Shut up and move!" bellowed Rover as he signals a tow truck again. Red-black oil was dripping down from his mouth as he felt some teeth were broken. With a bit of pleasure he spat the oil at Rover's tires as he felt himself being hitched.

"This isn't over yet Rover!" he shouted the now prisoner as he was haul down in the basement. "And that's a promise!"

* * *

><p>an: I very sorry for the EXTREMELY late update and the mix up. I just have too much word docs and stories in my hard-drive.

For those who are interested: Zil, he really supposes to be the villain for Cars 2, but Professor Z seems to fit the job better. Sorry if I couldn't fit a Russian accent in his dialogue, but I hope you like the story so far.

Russian phrases:

* Отличный: Excllent

**Господин: Sir or Mister

*** Госпожа: Miss or Mrs

**** идти сюда: come here


End file.
